


A strange party.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternia, Ancestors, Beforus, Fights, First Meetings, Fish Puns, Gen, Hemospectrum, Humor, Party, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introductory piece before we start the good stuff.  You finally meet the alternative selves of your friends and boy, do they take an interest in you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A strange party.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are still aged 18 or over. There is no smut in this but I wanted to be clear.

No one would ever believe this was possible. The two of you walking together to the same place to attend a party. Meenah and _____. It was weird alright and things were about to get weirder. She had knocked on the door of your hive asking if you were going to attend. You thought the girl was bat shit crazy until you realized why she was asking you. 

About a week ago, the bubble containing the alternative selves from Alternatian history came close enough to the rest of the bubbles to allow everyone to meet their alternative selves. Eleven fully adult trolls stepped into the bubbles. Eleven. Not twelve. One was still at large. The Condense was still alive and free which meant that Meenah was pretty much stuck on her own so when a party was being thrown for everyone to meet and bury old grudges, guess who had no one to bring? You could have flipped off the one troll who has made life difficult for you from day one but instead, you took the high road and surprised her by agreeing to accompanying her. After all, you were very curious having heard tales from the newer trolls about your friends alternative selves.

The party is being held in a saloon-style tavern, almost like the ones from the old west on Earth. As soon as you walk through the doors, you know something is wrong as you watch Dualscar fly through the air and land on Summoner. The Grand highblood is laughing having thrown him in the first place, unaware of the Psiioniic sneaking up behind him with a chair. On the other side or the bar, Mindfang, Redglare, and the Dolorosa are knocking seven bells out of each other while the Signless is trying to restrain the Disciple who is screaming at Darkleer. Only the Handmaid, the alternative of your burgundy blooded moirail is just siting on a stool smoking as the carnage unfolds. Your friends could only watch on in horror. 

"ENOUGH!" Meenah shouts over the chaos. Everyone stops and looks over. "What the glub do ya all sink ya doin'? Are ya glubbing crayfishzy?!" The eleven trolls move over to your position. Meenah grins to herself. They clearly recognise her as their awesome Empress. They are now preparing to grovel at her feet. Her pride is short lived however as a hand pushes her aside and you find yourself with eleven pairs of eyes staring down at you. 

"What on Alternia is it?" 

"It's a human, dumbfuck!"

"Wh3r3 4r3 h3r horns?"

"What strange color1ng..."

"Hello there Lassie, wwhat is your name?"

"Can thihe even thpeak?"

"Cute little Motherfucker"

"Are you hungry little one?"

"Look at her purfect little paws!"

"What b100d is she?"

"Back up, you'll scare her"

The trolls fuss and coo over you like a kitten as the others look on amused. You just stand still, scared of what could happen next. A shakey voice speaks up from behind them which you recognize to be Kankri.

"This is 9ur friend, _____. She is under 9ur pr9tecti9n and we w9uld appreciate it if she didn't c9me t9 any harm."

"Y34h 570p b31ng 455h475 4nd ch71ll" Mituna spits helpfully. You are still being petted. Fingers stroking your (f/c) hair and poking your (s/c) flesh. A tattooed hand pushes through the crowd and pulls you out of the circle. 

"If yo+u all will just settle do+wn and behave fo+r the duration o+f the party, I am sure _____ will answer any questio+ns yo+u have afterwards." says Porrim, escorting you to the safety of a booth. 

"Um Hello? What am I? Canned tuna or sumthink?" Meenah snorted "Typical. Always aboat her, isn't it?"


End file.
